The central administration provides support for the DCCI committees and subcommittees. Table 6 is a overview summary of the activities supported by the administration employed to monitor and review the DCCI Research Programs, Programs in Development, Shared Resources, Developmental Research Projects, Faculty Recruits, and Membership. Research Programs have been prioritized to reflect the interests of DCCI members, to take advantage of new discoveries and opportunities for basic and clinical research, to promote interactions within Research Programs and between Research Programs, and to promote translational opportunities in cancer research within the institution.